The present invention relates to certain thiazolopyrimidinone compounds, processes and intermediates used in their preparation, pharmaceutical compositions containing them and their use in therapy.
WO 98/08847 and EP0778277 each disclose a series of 6,5-hetero bicyclic compounds said to be useful as CRF antagonists.
Chemokines play an important role in immune and inflammatory responses in various diseases and disorders, including asthma and allergic diseases, as well as autoimmune pathologies such as rheumatoid arthritis and atherosclerosis. These small secreted molecules are a growing superfamily of 8-14 kDa proteins characterised by a conserved four cysteine motif. The chemokine superfamily can be divided into two main groups exhibiting characteristic structural motifs, the Cys-X-Cys (C-X-C) and Cys-Cys (C-C) families. These are distinguished on the basis of a single amino acid insertion between the NH-proximal pair of cysteine residues and sequence similarity.
The C-X-C chemokines include several potent chemoattractants and activators of neutrophils such as interleukin-8 (IL-8) and neutrophil-activating peptide 2 (NAP-2).
The C-C chemokines include potent chemoattractants of monocytes and lymphocytes but not neutrophils such as human monocyte chemotactic proteins 1-3 (MCP-1, MCP-2 and MCP-3), RANTES (Regulated on Activation, Normal T Expressed and Secreted), eotaxin and the macrophage inflammatory proteins 1xcex1 and 1xcex2 (MIP-1xcex1 and MIP-1xcex2).
Studies have demonstrated that the actions of the chemokines are mediated by subfamilies of G protein-coupled receptors, among which are the receptors designated CCR1, CCR2, CCR2A, CCR2B, CCR3, CCR4, CCR5, CCR6, CCR7, CCR8, CCR9, CCR10, CXCR1, CXCR2, CXCR3, CXCR4 and CX3CR1. These receptors represent good targets for drug development since agents which modulate these receptors would be useful in the treatment of disorders and diseases such as those mentioned above.
In accordance with the present invention, there is therefore provided a compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or solvate thereof: 
in which
R1 represents a C3-C7 carbocyclic, C1-C8 alkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl or C2-C6 alkynyl group, each of the groups being optionally substituted by one or more substituent groups independently selected from halogen atoms, xe2x80x94OR4, xe2x80x94NR5R6, xe2x80x94CONR5R6, xe2x80x94COOR7, xe2x80x94NR8COR9, xe2x80x94SR10, xe2x80x94SO2R10, xe2x80x94SO2NR5R6, xe2x80x94NR8SO2R9 or an aryl or heteroaryl group, both of which may be optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from halogen atoms, cyano, nitro, xe2x80x94OR4, xe2x80x94NR5R6, xe2x80x94CONR5R6, xe2x80x94COOR7, xe2x80x94NR8COR9, xe2x80x94SR10, xe2x80x94SO2R10, xe2x80x94SO2NR5R6, xe2x80x94NR8SO2R9, C1-C6 alkyl or trifluoromethyl groups;
R2 and R3 each independently represent a hydrogen atom, or a C3-C7 carbocyclic, C1-C8 alkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl or C2-C6 alkynyl group, the latter four groups may be optionally substituted by one or more substituent groups independently selected from:
(a) halogen atoms, xe2x80x94OR4, xe2x80x94NR5R6, xe2x80x94CONR5R6, xe2x80x94COOR7, xe2x80x94NR8COR9, xe2x80x94SR10, xe2x80x94SO2R10, xe2x80x94SO2NR5R6, xe2x80x94NR8SO2R9;
(b) a 3-8 membered ring optionally containing one or more atoms selected from O, S, NR8 and itself optionally substituted by C1-C3 alkyl or halogen; or
(c) an aryl group or heteroaryl group each of which may be optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from halogen atoms, cyano, nitro, xe2x80x94OR4, xe2x80x94NR5R6, xe2x80x94CONR5R6, xe2x80x94NR8COR9, xe2x80x94SO2NR5R6, xe2x80x94NR8SO2R9, C1-C6 alkyl and trifluoromethyl groups;
R4 represents hydrogen, C1-C6 alkyl or a phenyl group the latter two of which may be optionally substituted by one or more substituent groups independently selected from halogen atoms, phenyl, xe2x80x94OR11 and xe2x80x94NR12R13 
R5 and R6 independently represent a hydrogen atom or a C1-C6 alkyl or phenyl group the latter two of which may be optionally substituted by one or more substituent groups independently selected from halogen atoms, phenyl, xe2x80x94OR14 and xe2x80x94NR15R16, xe2x80x94CONR15R16, xe2x80x94NR15COR16, xe2x80x94SONR15R16, NR15SO2R16 or
R5 and R6 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a 4- to 7-membered saturated heterocyclic ring system optionally containing a further heteroatom selected from oxygen and nitrogen atoms, which ring system may be optionally substituted by one or more substituent groups independently selected from phenyl, xe2x80x94OR14, xe2x80x94COOR14, xe2x80x94NR15R16, xe2x80x94CONR15R16, xe2x80x94NR15COR16, xe2x80x94SONR15R16, NR15SO2R16 or C1-C6 alkyl, itself optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from halogen atoms and xe2x80x94NR15R16 and xe2x80x94OR17 groups;
R10 represents a hydrogen atom or a C1-C6-alkyl or a phenyl group, the latter two of which may be optionally substituted by one or more substituent groups independently selected from halogen atoms, phenyl, xe2x80x94OR17 and xe2x80x94NR15R16; and
each of R7, R8, R9, R11, R12, R13, R14, R15, R16, R17 independently represents a hydrogen atom or a C1-C6, alkyl, or a phenyl group.
In the context of the present specification, unless otherwise indicated, an alkyl or alkenyl group or an alkyl or alkenyl moiety in a substituent group may be linear or branched. Aryl groups include phenyl and naphthyl. Heteroaryl groups include 5- or 6-membered aromatic rings containing one or more heteroatoms selected from N, S, O. Examples include pyridine, pyrimidine, thiazole, oxazole, pyrarole, imidazole, furan.
Certain compounds of formula (I) are capable of existing in stereoisomeric forms. It will be understood that the invention encompasses all geometric and optical isomers of the compounds of formula (I) and mixture thereof including racemates. Tautomers and mixtures thereof also form an aspect of the present invention.
In formula (I) above, the group R1 represents a C3-C7 carbocyclic, C1-C8 alkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl or C2-C6 alkynyl group, each of the groups being optionally substituted by one or more substituent groups independently selected from halogen atoms, xe2x80x94OR4, xe2x80x94NR5R6, xe2x80x94CONR5R6, xe2x80x94COOR7, xe2x80x94NR8COR9, xe2x80x94SR10, xe2x80x94SO2R10, xe2x80x94SO2NR5R6, xe2x80x94NR8SO2R9 or an aryl or heteroaryl group, both of which may be optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from halogen atoms, cyano, nitro, xe2x80x94OR4, xe2x80x94NR5R6, xe2x80x94CONR5R6, xe2x80x94COOR7, xe2x80x94NR8COR9, xe2x80x94SR10, xe2x80x94SO2R10, xe2x80x94SO2NR5R6, xe2x80x94NR8SO2R9, C1-C6 alkyl or trifluoromethyl groups. Particularly advantageous compounds of formula (I) are those in which R1 represents an optionally substituted benzyl group. More preferably R1 represents benzyl or benzyl substituted by one or more C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 alkoxy or halogen atoms.
When R2 and R3 represent a group substituted by one or more 3-8 membered rings optionally containing one or more atoms selected from O, S or NR8, examples of such groups include piperidine, pyrrolidine, piperazine and morpholine.
Preferably one of R2 and R3 is hydrogen and the other is C1-C8 alkyl substituted by hydroxy and one or more methyl or ethyl groups. More preferably one of R2 and R3 is hydrogen and the other is CH(CH3)CH2OH, CH(Et)CH2OH, C(CH3)2CH2OH or CH(CH2OH)2. When one of R2 and R3 is hydrogen and the other is CH(CH3)CH2OH or CH(Et)CH2OH the resulting compounds of formula (I) are preferably in the form of the (R) isomer.
Particularly preferred compounds of the invention include:
7-[(2-Hydroxy-1,1-dimethylethyl)amino]-5-[(phenylmethyl)thio]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one,
(R)-7-[[1-(Hydroxymethyl)propyl]amino]-5-[(phenylmethyl)thio]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one,
(R)-7-[(2-Hydroxy-1-methylethyl)amino]-5-[(phenylmethyl)thio]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one,
5-[[(2,3-Difluorophenyl)methyl]thio]-7-[(2-hydroxy-1,1-dimethylethyl)amino]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one,
5-[[(2,3-Difluorophenyl)methyl]thio]-7-[[(1R)-2-hydroxy-1-methylethyl]amino]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one,
5-[[(2,3-difluorophenyl)methyl]thio]-7-[[2-(hydroxyethoxy)ethyl]amino]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one,
5-[[(2,3-difluorophenyl)methyl]thio]-7-[[2-hydroxy-1-(hydroxymethyl)ethyl]amino]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one,
7-[(2-aminoethyl)amino]-5-[[(2,3-difluorophenyl)methyl]thio]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one,
5-[[(2,3-difluorophenyl)methyl]thio]-7-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one,
N-[2-[[5-[[(2,3-difluorophenyl)methyl]thio]-2,3-dihydro-2-oxothiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-7-yl]amino]ethyl]methanesulfonamide,
(+/xe2x88x92)-5-[[(2,3-difluorophenyl)methyl]thio]-7-[[2-(2-hydroxyethoxy)-1-methylethyl]amino]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one,
7-[[(1R)-2-amino-1-methylethyl]amino]-5-[[(2,3-difluorophenyl)methyl]thio]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one,
5-[[(2,3-difluorophenyl)methyl]thio]-7-[[(1R)-2-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-1-methylethyl]amino]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one,
5-[[(2,3-difluorophenyl)methyl]thio]-7-[[(1R)-2-(dimethylamino)-1-methylethyl]amino]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one,
5-[[[4-(2-aminoethoxy)-3-chlorophenyl]methyl]thio]-7-[[(1R)-2-hydroxy-1-methylethyl]amino]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one,
5-[[3-Chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)methyl]thio]-7-[[(1R)-2-hydroxy-1-methylethyl]amino]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one,
5-[[3-Chloro-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]thio]-7-[[(1R)-2-hydroxy-1-methylethyl]amino]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one,
5-[[(2,3-Difluorophenyl)methyl]thio]-7-[[(3R,4R)-4-hydroxypyrrolidin-3-yl]amino]-thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one,
5-[[(2,3-Difluorophenyl)methyl]thio]-7-[(3R)-pyrrolidin-3-ylamino]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one,
7-[[(1R)-2-Hydroxy-1-methylethyl]amino]-5-[[(2-methyl-4-thiazolyl)methyl]thio]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one,
7-[[2-Hydroxy-1-(hydroxymethyl)ethyl]amino]-5-[[(2-methyl-4-thiazolyl)methyl]thio]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one,
7-[(2-Hydroxy-1,1-dimethylethyl)amino]-5-[[(2-methyl-4-thiazolyl)methyl]thio]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one,
7-[(2-Hydroxy-1,1-dimethylethyl)amino]-5-[[(2-methylphenyl)methyl)thio]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one,
5-[(2-Furanylmethyl)thio]-7-[[(1R)-2-hydroxy-1-methylethyl]amino]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one,
7-[[(1R)-2-Amino-1-methylethyl]amino]-5-[[(3-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]thio]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one
(2S)-2-[[5-[[(2,3-Difluorophenyl)methyl]thio]-2,3-dihydro-2-oxothiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-7-yl]amino]-3-hydroxy-propanamide,
7-[[(1R)-2-hydroxy-1-methylethyl]amino]-5-[(2-thienylmethyl)thio]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one,
7-[[(1R)-2-hydroxy-1-methylethyl]amino]-5[[[3-methyl-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]methyl]thio]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one,
5-[[[3-chloro-4-(trifluoromethoxy)phenyl]methyl]thio]-7-[[(1R)-2-hydroxy-1-methylethyl]amino]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one,
5-[[[2-fluoro-3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]methyl]thio]-7-[[(1R)-2-hydroxy-1-methylethyl]amino]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one,
5-[[(2,3-difluorophenyl)methyl]thio]-7-[2-[(dimethylamino)ethyl]amino]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one,
5-[[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]thio]-7-[[(1R)-2-hydroxy-1-methylethyl]amino]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one,
7-[[(1R)-2-hydroxy-1-methylethyl]amino]-5-[[(2-methoxyphenyl)methyl]thio]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one,
7-[[(1R)-2-hydroxy-1-methylethyl]amino]-5-[(2-phenoxyethyl)thio]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one,
7-[[(1R)-2-hydroxy-1-methylethyl]amino]-5-[[(3-methylphenyl)methyl]thio]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one,
5-[[(2-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)methyl]thio]-7-[[(1R)-2-hydroxy-1-methylethyl]amino]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one,
5-[[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]thio]-7-[[(1R)-2-hydroxy-1-methylethyl]amino]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one,
5-[[(3-bromophenyl)methyl]thio]-7-[[(1R)-2-hydroxy-1-methylethyl]amino]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one,
5-[[[4-(difluoromethoxy)phenyl]methyl]thio]-7-[[(1R)-2-hydroxy-1-methylethyl]amino]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one,
(+/xe2x88x92)-5-[[(2,3-difluorophenyl)methyl]thio]-7-[[2-hydroxy-1-(methoxymethyl)ethyl]amino]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one,
7-[[2-hydroxy-1-(hydroxymethyl)ethyl]amino]-5-[(phenylmethyl)thio]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one,
5-[[(2-bromophenyl)methyl]thio]-7-[[(1R)-2-hydroxy-1-methylethyl]amino]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one,
5-[[(2,3-Difluorophenyl)methyl]thio]-7-[[(1R)-2-hydroxy-1-methylethyl]amino]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one,
5-[[3-Chloro-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]thio]-7-[[(1R)-2-hydroxy-1-methylethyl]amino]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one,
(+/xe2x88x92)-5-[[(2,3-difluorophenyl)methyl]thio]-7-[[2-hydroxy-1-(methoxymethyl)ethyl]amino]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one,
7-[[2-hydroxy-1-(hydroxymethyl)ethyl]amino]-5-[(phenylmethyl)thio]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one,
7-[[(1R)-2-Hydroxy-1-methylethyl]amino]-5-[(phenylmethyl)thio]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one,
5-[(5-chloro-1,2,3-thiadiazol-4-yl)thio]-7-[[(1R)-2-hydroxy-1-methylethyl]amino]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one,
and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts and solvates.
Particular salts of compounds of formula (I) include:
5-[[(2,3-Difluorophenyl)methyl]thio]-7-[[(1R)-2-hydroxy-1-methylethyl]amino]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one sodium salt,
5-[[3-Chloro-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]thio]-7-[[(1R)-2-hydroxy-1-methylethyl]amino]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one sodium salt,
(+/xe2x88x92)-5-[[(2,3-difluorophenyl)methyl]thio]-7-[[2-hydroxy-1-(methoxymethyl)ethyl]amino]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one sodium salt,
7-[[2-hydroxy-1-(hydroxymethyl)ethyl]amino]-5-[(phenylmethyl)thio]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one sodium salt, or
7-[[(1R)-2-Hydroxy-1-methylethyl]amino]-5-[(phenylmethyl)thio]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one sodium salt.
Further particular salts of compounds of formula (I) include:
7-[[(1R)-2-amino-1-methylethyl]amino]-5-[[(2,3-difluorophenyl)methyl]thio]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one trifluoroacetate,
5-[[(2,3-difluorophenyl)methyl]thio]-7-[[(1R)-2-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-1-methylethyl]amino]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one trifluoroacetate,
5-[[(2,3-difluorophenyl)methyl]thio]-7-[[(1R)-2-(dimethylamino)-1-methylethyl]amino]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one,
5-[[[4-(2-aminoethoxy)-3-chlorophenyl]methyl]thio]-7-[[(1R)-2-hydroxy-1-methylethyl]amino]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one trifluoroacetate,
5-[[(2,3-difluorophenyl)methyl]thio]-7-[2-[(dimethylamino)ethyl]amino]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one monohydrochloride, or
5-[[(2,3-Difluorophenyl)methyl]thio]-7-[(3R)-pyrrolidin-3-ylamino]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2(3H)-one dihydrochloride.
According to the invention there is also provided a process for the preparation of a compound of formula (I) which comprises either:
Treatment of a compound of formula (IIA) 
where R1, R2 and R3 are as defined in formula (I) with a thiol R1SH in the presence of a suitable base and optionally forming a pharmaceutically acceptable salt. The reaction may be carried out in a mixed solvent of DMSO and ethanol at a temperature between 0xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C. using sodium borohydride as the base.
Compounds of formula (IIA) where R1, R2 and R3 are as defined in formula (I) may be prepared by treatment of compounds of formula (I) with a suitable oxidising agent such as oxone. The reaction may be carried out in a solvent such as acetonitrile at a temperature between 0xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C.
Or treatment of a compound of formula (IIB): 
where R1, R2 and R3 are as defined in formula (I) and X is a leaving group with a metal alkoxide, followed by treatment with an acid or base and optionally forming a pharmaceutically acceptable salt.
X is any suitable leaving group such as halogen. The reaction may be carried out in an alcohol solvent such as methanol and the deprotection carried out in a solvent such as 1,4-dioxane. Examples of metal alkoxides include potassium methoxide. Examples of suitable acids include hydrochloric acid. Preferably the compound of formula (IIB) is treated with a metal alkoxide such as potassium methoxide followed by an acid such as conc. HCl in a solvent such as 1,4-dioxane.
Compounds of formula (IIB) where R1, R2 and R3 are as defined in formula (I) and X is a halogen, maybe prepared from corresponding compounds (IIB) where R1, R2 and R3 are as defined in formula (I) and X is NH2 by treatment with a diazotizing agent such as isoamylnitrite and a halogenating agent such as bromoform.
Compounds of formula (IIB) where R1, R2 and R3 are as defined in formula (I) and X is NH2 may be prepared either by treatment of a compound of formula (IIIA): 
where R2 and R3 are as defined in formula (I) and X is NH2 with a compound of formula R1X where R1 is as defined above and X is a leaving group such as bromide in the presence of a base such as diisopropylethyiamine in an inert solvent such as DMSO/N-methylpyrrolidinone at a temperature between 0xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C.
Compounds of formula (IIIA) where R2 and R3 are as defined in formula (I) and X is NH2 may be prepared by treatment of a compound of formula (IIB) where R2 and R3 are as defined in formula (I), X is NH2 and R1 is a suitable benzyl group such as benzyl or 2,3-difluorobenzyl with a reducing medium such as sodium metal in liquid ammonia, or by treatment of a compound of formula (IIIB): 
where R1 is as defined in formula (I) and L is a leaving group such as chlorine with an amine HNR2R3 where R2 and R3 are as defined in formula (I). The reaction may be carried out in a solvent such as N-methyl-pyrrolidine at a temperature between 0xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C.
Compounds of formula (IIIB) where R1 is as defined in formula (I) and L is a halogen may be prepared by treating a compound of formula (IIIB) where R1 is as defined in formula (I) and L is a hydroxyl group with a halogenating agent such as phosphorous oxychloride. The reaction may be carried out in the presence of dimethylaniline at reflux.
Compounds of formula (IIIB) where R1 is as defined in formula (I) and L is a hydroxyl group may be formed either by treatment of a compound of formula (IVA) with a compound of formula R1X where R1 is as defined above and X is a leaving group such as bromide in the presence of a base such as potassium tert-butoxide in an inert solvent such as DMSO at ambient temperature. 
Or by heating a compound of formula (IVB) where R1 is as defined above. 
The reaction is preferably carried out in a suitable solvent such as DMF at elevated temperature, for example at about 120xc2x0 C.
Compounds of formula (IVB) may be readily prepared by reacting a compound of general formula (V) wherein R1 is as defined above, with potassium thiocyanate and bromine in an inert solvent such as dimethylformamide/pyridine. 
Compounds of formula (V) are suitably prepared by reacting a compound of formula (VI): 
with a compound of formula R1X where R1 is as defined above and X is a leaving group such as bromide in the presence of a base such as sodium hydride in an inert solvent such as DMF at ambient temperature.
Compounds of formula (IVA) and (VI) are either commercially available or are well known in the literature.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that in the processes described above the functional groups (e.g. hydroxyl groups) of intermediate compounds may need to be protected by protecting groups. The final stage in the preparation of the compounds of the invention may involve the removal of one or more protecting groups. The protection and deprotection of functional groups is fully described in xe2x80x98Protective Groups in Organic Chemistryxe2x80x99, edited by J. W. F. McOmie, Plenum Press (1973), and xe2x80x98Protective Groups in Organic Synthesisxe2x80x99, 2nd edition, T. W. Greene and P. G. M. Wuts, Wiley-Interscience (1991).
Novel intermediate compounds form a further aspect of the invention. In particular compounds of formula (IIA), (IIB) and (IIIA) are novel and form an aspect of the invention.
The compounds of formula (I) above may be converted to a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or solvate thereof, preferably a basic addition salt such as sodium, potassium, calcium, aluminium, lithium, magnesium, zinc, benzathine, chloroprocaine, choline, diethanolamine, ethanolamine, ethyldiamine, meglumine, tromethamine or procaine, or an acid addition salt such as a hydrochloride, hydrobromide, phosphate, acetate, fumarate, maleate, tartrate, citrate, oxalate, methanesulphonate or p-toluenesulphonate.
The compounds of formula (I) have activity as pharmaceuticals, in particular as modulators of chemokine receptors, and may be used in the treatment (therapeutic or prophylactic) of conditions/diseases in human and non-human animals which are exacerbated or caused by excessive or unregulated production of chemokines. Examples of such conditions/diseases include:
(1) (the respiratory tract) obstructive airways diseases including chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD); asthma, such as bronchial, allergic, intrinsic, extrinsic and dust asthma, particularly chronic or inveterate asthma (e.g. late asthma and airways hyper-responsiveness); bronchitis; acute, allergic, atrophic rhinitis and chronic rhinitis including rhinitis caseosa, hypertrophic rhinitis, rhinitis purulenta, rhinitis sicca and rhinitis medicamentosa; membranous rhinitis including croupous, fibrinous and pseudomembranous rhinitis and scrofoulous rhinitis; seasonal rhinitis including rhinitis nervosa (hay fever) and vasomotor rhinitis; sarcoidosis, farmer""s lung and related diseases, fibroid lung and idiopathic interstitial pneumonia;
(2) (bone and joints) rheumatoid arthritis, seronegative spondyloarthropathies (including ankylosing spordylitis, psoriatic arthritis and Reiter""s disease), Behcet""s disease, Sjogren""s syndrome and systemic sclerosis;
(3) (skin) psoriasis, atopical dermatitis, contact dermatitis and other eczmatous dermitides, seborrhoetic dermatitis, Lichen planus, Pemphigus, bullous Pemphigus, Epidermolysis bullosa, urticaria, angiodermas, vasculitides, erythemas, cutaneous eosinophilias, uveitis, Alopecia areata and vernal conjunctivitis;
(4) (gastrointestinal tract) Coeliac disease, proctitis, eosinopilic gastro-enteritis, mastocytosis, Crohn""s disease, ulcerative colitis, food-related allergies which have effects remote from the gut, e.g., migraine, rhinitis and eczema;
(5) (other tissues and systemic disease) multiple sclerosis, atherosclerosis, Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome (AIDS), lupus erythematosus, systemic lupus, erythematosus, Hashimoto""s thyroiditis, myasthenia gravis, type I diabetes, nephrotic syndrome, eosinophilia fascitis, hyper IgE syndrome, lepromatous leprosy, sezary syndrome and idiopathic thrombocytopenia pupura; post-operative adhesions, and sepsis.
(6) (allograft rejection) acute and chronic following, for example, transplantation of kidney, heart, liver, lung, bone marrow, skin and cornea; and chronic graft versus host disease;
(7) Cancers, especially non-small cell lung cancer (NSCLC), malignant melanoma, prostate cancer and squamous sarcoma, and tumour metastasis;
(8) Diseases in which angiogenesis is associated with raised CXCR2 chemokine levels (e.g. NSCLC, diabetic retinopathy).
(9) Cystic fibrosis, stroke, re-perfusion injury in the heart, brain, peripheral limbs and other organs.
(10) Burn wounds and chronic skin ulcers
(11) Reproductive Diseases (e.g. Disorders of ovulation, menstruation and implantation, Pre-term labour, Endometriosis)
Thus, the present invention provides a compound of formula (I), or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt or solvate thereof, as hereinbefore defined for use in therapy.
Preferably the compounds of the invention are used to treat diseases in which the chemokine receptor belongs to the CXC chemokine receptor subfamily, more preferably the target chemokine receptor is the CXCR2 receptor,
Particular conditions which can be treated with the compounds of the invention are psoriasis, diseases in which angiogenesis is associated with raised CXCR2 chemokine levels, and COPD. It is preferred that the compounds of the invention are used to treat psoriasis.
In a further aspect, the present invention provides the use of a compound of formula (I), or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or solvate thereof, as hereinbefore defined in the manufacture of a medicament for use in therapy.
In a still further aspect, the present invention provides the use of a compound of formula (I), or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or solvate thereof, as hereinbefore defined in the manufacture of a medicament for the treatment of human diseases or conditions in which modulation of chemokine receptor activity is beneficial.
In the context of the present specification, the term xe2x80x9ctherapyxe2x80x9d also includes xe2x80x9cprophylaxisxe2x80x9d unless there are specific indications to the contrary. The terms xe2x80x9ctherapeuticxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ctherapeuticallyxe2x80x9d should be construed accordingly.
The invention still further provides a method of treating a chemokine mediated disease wherein the chemokine binds to a chemokine (especially CXCR2) receptor, which comprises administering to a patient a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula (I), or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or solvate thereof, as hereinbefore defined.
The invention also provides a method of treating an inflammatory disease, especially psoriasis, in a patient suffering from, or at risk of, said disease, which comprises administering to the patient a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula (I), or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or solvate thereof, as hereinbefore defined.
For the above-mentioned therapeutic uses the dosage administered will, of course, vary with the compound employed, the mode of administration, the treatment desired and the disorder indicated.
The compounds of formula (I) and pharmaceutically acceptable salts and solvates thereof may be used on their own but will generally be administered in the form of a pharmaceutical composition in which the formula (I) compound/salt/solvate (active ingredient) is in association with a pharmaceutically acceptable adjuvant, diluent or carrier. Depending on the mode of administration, the pharmaceutical composition will preferably comprise from 0.05 to 99% w (percent by weight), more preferably from 0.05 to 80% w, still more preferably from 0.10 to 70% w, and even more preferably from 0.10 to 50% w, of active ingredient, all percentages by weight being based on total composition
The present invention also provides a pharmaceutical composition comprising a compound of formula (I), or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or solvate thereof, as hereinbefore defined, in association with a pharmaceutically acceptable adjuvant, diluent or carrier.
The invention further provides a process for the preparation of a pharmaceutical composition of the invention which comprises mixing a compound of formula (I), or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or solvate thereof, as hereinbefore defined, with a pharmaceutically acceptable adjuvant, diluent or carrier.
The pharmaceutical compositions may be administered topically (e.g. to the lung and/or airways or to the skin) in the form of solutions, suspensions, heptafluoroalkane aerosols and dry powder formulations; or systemically, e.g. by oral administration in the form of tablets, capsules, syrups, powders or granules, or by parental administration in the form of solutions or suspensions, or by subcutaneous administration or by rectal administration in the form of suppositories or transdermally. Preferably the compounds of the invention are administered orally.
The invention will now be further illustrated by reference to the following examples. In the examples the Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) spectra were measured on a Varian Unity Inova 300 or 400 MHz spectrometer and the Mass Spectrometry (MS) spectra measured on a Finnigan Mat SSQ7000 or Micromass Platform spectrometer. Where necessary, the reactions were performed under an inert atmosphere of either nitrogen or argon. Chromatography was generally performed using Matrex Silica 60(copyright) (35-70 micron) or Prolabo Silica gel 60(copyright) (35-70 micron) suitable for flash silica gel chromatography. High pressure liquid chromatography purification was performed using either a Waters Micromass LCZ with a Waters 600 pump controller, Waters 2487 detector and Gilson FC024 fraction collector or a Waters Delta Prep 4000. The abbreviations m.p. and DMSO used in the examples stand for melting point and dimethyl sulphoxide respectively.